


【FCE】一点点的我【A SLICE OF ME】

by Ponyo_w



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyo_w/pseuds/Ponyo_w





	1. （POV Francis）

爱德华·密查姆是一个可靠的年轻人，当我让克莱尔叫他进屋喝咖啡时，并没有料到他后来一系列的机敏反应。

“来吧，别浪费了我煮的咖啡。”克莱尔这么说。

克莱尔作为女性的魅力我从不怀疑，也不会因为她适当地运用那种魅力就醋意大发。不，我不是那种男人。有时我甚至会为男人们受到克莱尔引诱的模样感到愉悦，他们微微眯起眼睛，目光里闪耀着骄傲和得意。就像孔雀开屏。

密查姆不是其中之一。他在车边站得笔直，如同某种机警的小动物一样睁大眼睛，无辜而纯粹。他再三拒绝了克莱尔。最后大概是因为那种拒绝离无礼只差一步之遥，他感到了尴尬和羞愧，于是拘谨地走进了我和克莱尔的家中。

那杯咖啡他终究没有尝到，一块带着青苔的砖块从窗外飞进来，玻璃碎裂的声音打破了一室宁谧。密查姆掏出了枪，追出门外，顾不得自己还在居民区里，扣响了扳机。 整个过程前后不到三分钟，可是三分钟前那个拒绝克莱尔的密查姆和现在扣动扳机的密查姆简直判若两人。

枪声惊破了整个街区，警笛的鸣叫似乎响彻了半个华盛顿特区。

真遗憾，密查姆的枪没有消音器。

当时我在思考自己的棋局，没有过多地注意到，密查姆是多么的训练有素。


	2. （POV Francis）

 

留下密查姆并非我大发慈悲。打个电话为他美言几句对我而言不费吹灰之力，却能够保住他的职位。一个很危险的、报酬低微的职位，当年轻人请求我的时候，我看得出来，他异常珍视这个职位。

一个电话而已，却能够换来一个年轻人的忠诚，很划算。

密查姆开始和我以及克莱尔形影不离，他非常优秀，又懂分寸，被这样一个人整天地跟随着，任何人都不会厌烦。

当他驾驶着我的车载我往来于国会、白宫和家之间时，我多数时候只能看到他的后脑，偶尔他会从后视镜中与我目光相碰。都是些短暂的瞬间，但他的眼睛乌亮又干净。

别误会，我向来对纯洁嗤之以鼻，也不是喜好占有年轻肉体的变态，只不过但凡有谁渴望我，无论是我的权力、金钱、智慧抑或肉体，我都会知道。

忘记是在什么场合了，我曾经听过一首放荡得不像话的歌，有一句歌词我记得很清楚：“you wish you had a slice of me.”

这句歌词非常贴切，我的政敌恨我恨得牙痒痒，想要将我撕碎的那种时候，我总能感觉到。而当渴求的眼神落在我身上，期盼一点怜悯和施舍的时候，我也能感觉到。并非我的敏锐异于常人，这只是我格外开恩保留下来的动物本能。

密查姆只是仰慕我的人之一，虽然他很不一样。

而当克莱尔为他包扎手掌的伤口，留他在家对饮到深夜时，他彻彻底底不一样了。


	3. （POV Francis）

 

克莱尔是个有默契的伴侣，我爱她，爱她的每一寸。

我们之间没有隐瞒，即使是我们在彼此以外的性爱关系，也不需要作为秘密。我不明白那些必须以相爱为名才能上床的人，也不明白搞出偷腥这种名堂的人所享受的趣味和经历的羞耻。

Couples who play together stay together.

找一个同样信奉这句话的伴侣并不容易，如果这个伴侣还是一个有头脑、识大体的尤物，那就只有撞了大运这一种解释了。很明显，克莱尔就是这样的尤物，而我就是那个撞了大运的家伙。

那天晚上我回到家，克莱尔正和密查姆饮酒说话。我从没听密查姆那样爽朗地笑过，他在我身边大部分时候都是沉默而顺从的。克莱尔只是微醺，密查姆的脸上却已经有了红晕。见我回来，他们两人都很高兴的样子。

密查姆手上的纱布该换了，克莱尔去取新的纱布来，我便挽起密查姆的衬衫袖口，一层一层剥下浸了他的汗渍和血迹的旧纱布。我的左边脸颊感受到了年轻人身上散发的热度，而我能感觉到，克莱尔和他的目光正在温馨的空气中交汇。

我滴酒未沾，却燥热起来。

当纱布被尽数丢掉，密查姆的手缓缓摸过我的手背。克莱尔吻了我们交握的手，仿若一次神圣的赐福。密查姆的眼睛又亮又深，他的手指抚弄我的手背，然后倾身吻在克莱尔颈侧。我与克莱尔交换了一个浅吻，离开她的唇后，密查姆盯了我两秒，随后垂着眼睛向我吻上来。

他的鼻息里还带着酒意。


	4. （POV Francis）

我和克莱尔的性爱从来都很直接，没什么可扭捏的。按理说，像密查姆这样初次加入到我们中间来的小伙子，一般都是害羞无措的。尤其当着我的面触碰克莱尔，这令绝大多数的男人感到不适，甚至惧怕。毕竟，佩德罗夫那样在白宫里就敢当着我和国家政要的面强吻克莱尔的男人，还是太少了，而佩德罗夫之所以敢于挑衅，也是需要掌管俄罗斯整个国家的巨大权力作为资本的。

密查姆却没有。

我能看出来他的性经验并不丰富，无论男女。他生涩、稚拙，却唯独不扭捏作态。当他将脑袋埋在克莱尔双腿之间，啧啧有声地舔弄时，我就赤身裸体地在一旁注视。克莱尔的呻吟非常动情，我听得出她有多么享受。密查姆脊背上的肌肉有节律地抽动，克莱尔的胸部随之起伏，乳房微微地颤抖，这画面让我情欲勃发。

我忍不住吻克莱尔的身体，含咬她的乳头，亲她的肚脐。最后，我忍不住将唇舌下移，从密查姆的舌头下面争抢出一小块地盘，卖力地舔弄。

密查姆没有因此撤开，他和我轮流地照顾着那块花园，和我一样发出兴奋的低吼。我们的舌尖偶尔相碰，后来克莱尔扯了我们两人的头发，我们便在她的双腿之间接吻。

我为密查姆找来套子——他和我的尺寸相近——他便先插入了。密查姆很敏感，第一次插入隔着套子依然很快射精，可能他禁欲了不少日子。我填补上去，温柔缓慢地让克莱尔舒服，没过多久，密查姆便又硬起来。他毕竟年轻。

我们轮流满足了克莱尔，都是满头大汗。

我躺在床中央，搂着一旁的克莱尔，女人在性爱之后总是需要一些温存。而另一旁的密查姆抽了几张纸巾，擦拭我背上的汗。

我制止他穿衣服，让他躺下来休息一下。他没有丝毫抗拒，静静躺在我身侧，手臂和大腿的皮肤礼貌地和我相贴，放松却不逾越。我腾出一只手，轻轻握住密查姆的手腕，他便转过头来，将额头贴上了我的肩膀。


	5. （POV Francis）

密查姆是个温柔忠诚却丝毫不愚蠢的人。我渐渐发现这一点，并为此感到欣慰。有一次我甚至在克莱尔面前用了密查姆的前名，爱德华。除此之外我还是叫他密查姆，毕竟爱德华这种称呼太过亲密，在克莱尔面前用一用无所谓，让无关的外人听到，难免会引起麻烦。

其实密查姆不是那种惹麻烦的人，他很低调，一周七天一天二十四小时围着我们安德伍德家打转，几乎没有个人生活。

当然，并非围着我转就等同于忠诚了。真正的忠诚不可能来自于交易，单纯地施与恩泽也不意味着能够换来忠诚。忠诚对于忠诚的人而言不是一种行为方式，而是一种固定的品质，是一种生活目标和导向。

密查姆看似活得很简单，但他并非白纸一张，他是个有经历的男人。我不确知细节，但知道那些经历让他更加纯粹和透彻，能够低调而沉默地看明白很多事情。密查姆明白权力，明白野心，也明白本分。

没错，我青睐他，却并不公然展示这种青睐。真正忠诚的人不需要主人的夸赞和奖赏，他们要做的是成为主人的空气，令人舒适，却不引起注意。

我也不否认密查姆获得我的青睐还有一重原因——他偶尔单独和我上床。

克莱尔并不介意，就好比如果密查姆陪着克莱尔，我也不会介意。我有时甚至觉得他像一座桥梁，恰到好处地融入我和克莱尔之间，呈现出既不轻佻又不卑微的姿态。

密查姆在床上的坦荡令我惊讶，好的那种惊讶。

克莱尔不在身边的某些日子，一向守在我门外的密查姆会被我叫进屋里。通常他不多说话，只是上前来为我更衣，陪我沐浴。他会跪在浴缸边，抬着眼睛问我，“您需要我做什么，先生？”如果我主动拽他的衣领，这句废话也就可以省略。

密查姆的口活并不好，可以说，很差劲。是他努力讨好的模样让我兴致昂扬，每当我把自己的阴茎放进他嘴里，他会用全副的灵魂来取悦我的肉体，膜拜我的精神。

密查姆俯下身体的姿态仿佛献祭，对这样柔顺的年轻人，我通常都愿意温存一点。他叫床的声音富有男子气概，但只是叫床，而不会飘出来诸如“肏”、“天哪”那样的字眼，他甚至不会用“太爽了”这样的句子去表达享受。

……

我见识的男女非常多，我并非被密查姆帅气的脸或者年轻的肉体所吸引。只是在距离白宫越来越近的每一天里，能够单纯同我做爱的人越来越少了。

生活中的一切都是关于性的，除了性本身之外。我用性关系构建自己的支配地位，或者巩固与克莱尔的情感。在勃起之前或者射精之后，我总得和性爱对象说话——放消息、撒谎、谈论政治，总之就是与身体接触无关的事情。

只有和密查姆是个例外。和他做爱之前不用调情或者威逼利诱，之后就可以好好睡觉。有密查姆陪伴的晚上我总是睡得格外沉。

我知道密查姆因为偶尔陪我睡觉而遭受着某些人背地里的嘲讽，说他是我的“小乖狗”。我丝毫没有打算堵上那些污言秽语的嘴巴，某种程度上我认为这个比喻并无不妥。

况且密查姆对此更不在意。他平静地守在我的门外，坚定地跟随我的步伐，毫不犹豫地执行我的命令。

能拥有密查姆是我的幸运，但是我，安德伍德副总统，永远值得他的孺慕。


	6. （POV Claire）

对于绝大多数女人而言，拥有弗朗西斯这样一个伴侣，就要预见到一大堆投怀送抱的美女。她们为了从弗朗西斯这里获得好处以便于向更高处攀爬，总要付出些代价，有时候是利益，大多数时候是肉体，就比如佐伊·巴恩斯。不过后来她再也没有出现过。

这样的婚姻生活足以让多数人感到悲哀，但我和弗朗西斯走过了将近三十年。就像他求婚时说的，如果我想要幸福，拒绝他，因为他不能给我幸福，他只能保证我与他共度的后半生永不无聊。

弗朗西斯兑现了他的承诺，我从未感到乏味。我陪着他竞选，几乎从未失利，直到背信弃义的沃克总统宣誓就职，弗朗西斯被留在了国会。

爱德华·密查姆就是在那个时候出现的。我原本以为他在住宅区鸣枪后职业生涯就完蛋了，可他说服了弗朗西斯，留在了我们身边。弗朗西斯一定让他以绝对忠诚作为回报，这一点我可以肯定。

他像一块顽石，油盐不进。

他只对弗朗西斯尽忠。虽然表面上他说保护我和保护弗朗西斯是一样的，但我知道他是为了谁。弗朗西斯那种人对密查姆这种人有致命的吸引力，引着他们不计回报地围绕在他身边。

我和他们是不同的，起码对于弗朗西斯而言，我不该是无限付出的角色。

我错了。

从入主白宫到筹划竞选，我们越离越远。他甚至不能满足我关于粗暴性爱的幻想，而我明明知道他该是喜欢粗暴的。

呵，或许不是对所有人。

在那之后不久，密查姆毫无缘由地出现在我的卧房里，眼神炙热。是弗朗西斯让他来的。连这件事弗朗西斯都告诉他了。

不得不说年轻的密查姆真的非常性感。他身上有疤痕，他的健硕不属于任何养尊处优的男人，他凶狠起来让女人着迷，他敢看着我的眼睛进出我的身体，连目光里的征服和无情都是诚实的。

性爱结束后，他倒是温存起来。借着这点温存，我和他说了说话，毕竟平时他比较寡言。

“密查姆。”我唤他。

“是的夫人。”

“弗朗西斯曾经粗暴地对待你吗？我是说，像刚才那样的。”

他忽而僵硬了一下，害羞起来，最后垂下眼睛。

“没有，夫人。总统先生他……他很……他是个绅士。”

我笑了。

密查姆原本要说的是“温柔”，我知道，他故意改变了措辞。

随着时间的流逝，我越来越明白弗朗西斯为什么宠爱密查姆，也越来越明白，我，克莱尔，永远都不会是密查姆。


	7. （POV Edward）

弗朗西斯·安德伍德是个了不得的男人。

我从他还是党鞭时就跟着他，从他命我成为“一块油盐不进的石头”那时起，成为他的人。但我不知道我是何时陷落的。或许是他为我说话保住我职位的那个时候，或许是他将棒球向我投来的时候，或许只是他从佐伊·巴恩斯的住处回到车后座满脸冷漠的餍足的时候。他这样冷酷又位高权重的男人，对女人而言就像是春药。

对男人也是。

我曾在军队服役，在雄性荷尔蒙充溢得快要爆炸的地方，男人之间的那种事情并不少。时间长了，单单是一个眼神你就能够明白。而安德伍德总统先生的眼神，无论柔情还是冷漠，都能让人轻易入网。

 

在见到他搂住夫人的腰身的那个晚上，我做了第一个关于他的春梦，醒来时心还在狂跳。当时我想我是完了。

那当然不是爱情，更不仅是男人下半身的那点事。他近似我的信仰。我知道他不完美，他冷酷无情，他不择手段，可我愿意为他做所有事情，干净的、肮脏的、高贵的、卑鄙的。他有他的原因。

我还破天荒地攒了些钱，为他买了一对袖扣作为生日礼物，看到那对“FU”的时候，我确信他会喜欢，这个礼物是如此的“弗朗西斯·安德伍德”。

那对袖扣果然爬上了他的衬衫袖口，贴在他的脉搏上。

我没有想到，有一天我也能够离他那样近。

 

那天我喝了些酒，手上还有伤口但一点都不痛，夫人毫不避讳地留我到很晚，我知道她在等副总统先生回来，也隐约知道会发生什么。酒精让我忘记了紧张。

我摸到了先生的手，吻到了他的唇，尝到了他的舌头。那么霸道，又温柔，我被彻底笼罩在他的古龙水味道里。

那条温热的舌头仿佛是先生刚强外壳内包裹的蚌肉，教人欲罢不能。那上面的味蕾擦过夫人的两腿之间，引发女人的极乐。我迫不及待地凑上去，只为分一点余味。

我进入了夫人的身体，在先生的注视之下。我从没在和女人做爱时硬到那种地步，夫人在床上是尤物不假，先生的眼神才是罪魁祸首，我很快忍不住射精了。

能与先生如此亲近我已经知足。

 

那只是个开头。

我想那是先生和夫人的默契约定，我仿佛得到了夫人的认可和信赖，可以随意出入先生的房间，陪伴先生沐浴，同先生做爱。

与想象中不同，先生在床上并不粗暴，甚至可说得上温柔。他慢条斯理，沉重的阴茎进入我的身体，动作又缓又深，然后没完没了。偶尔有那么几次，我能够在第二天早上感受到腿根肌肉过度紧张造成的酸痛。

我带着先生留在身上的痕迹，陪伴先生起居出行，心里感到踏实和简单。

 

后来先生成了总统先生，我的工作也庞杂起来，单是安保人员的安排就花去了很多时间。

先生曾说，总统就像是荒原中央的一棵树，它向何处倒，取决于风从哪边来。

总统先生更加孤独，夫人也不知从何时起与他分房睡。

我不要这个男人做一棵孤树，他应该是一座城堡，被河流草树、花园小径围绕。我会给他所有的忠诚，这是我为国效力的方式。我允许他人嘲笑我的愚蠢，但这个词不能用在总统先生身上。

这大概是我不喜欢托马斯的缘由——他在为总统先生而写的文字里用了“愚蠢”这个词。

他自以为读懂了安德伍德夫妇，能够插入他们之间，能够成为世上唯一一个了解真相的人。我不确定他看到的和我看到的有何不同，但我确定他越界了。

弗朗西斯·安德伍德和克莱尔·安德伍德两个人，你可以懂得，但别让他们知道。把掌控权交给他们，你就可以自由。

 

临近大选，总统先生的白发看起来更多了。

夫人仿佛很不愉快地离开了白宫，总统先生还是按照原定行程一站站走。

酒店房间的灯光下，总统先生的白发变得金灿灿，金边眼镜反射着柔和的光。总统先生从眼镜上方抬眼看我，让我留在房间里。

他很累，看起来并没有欲念。

我坐在床边的沙发上看他阅读演讲稿。总统先生的演讲总是能打动人，他不是在背诵演讲稿，像我们小时候背诵《我有一个梦想》一样。他会成为讲出那番话的人，表演另一个人的样子，真是奇妙。

 

总统先生睡着了，睡得不安稳。

他可能做了噩梦，或者在梦中同谁搏斗，表情狰狞，浑身僵硬。那副金边眼镜看起来好像令他困扰。

我走到近前，轻轻地想要把那副眼镜替他摘去，却惊醒了他。

总统先生看了我几秒才渐渐回过神来，叫了一声“密查姆”。

“总统先生，您还好吗？”我问。

“嗯……”他很灵活地起身，迫近我，眼神有些变化。

 

总统先生没有要接吻的意思，我将这理解为速战速决的暗示，开始迅捷地解自己的扣子，却被总统先生拦住。

“密查姆，今天可能不太一样。让我亲自来解。如果受不了你可以喊我的前名，让我停下来。”

“是。”我明白了。

下一秒，总统先生开始松我的领带，解我的衬衫扣子，下手很重，像是生气的家长在给孩子脱衣服，而我就像个犯错的孩子，顺从地站在原地。

总统先生一把控住了我的髋侧，另一只手将我的背下压，我俯趴下去。他的急躁弄疼了我，而我并不想他停止。

他在我背后，一下一下地钉进来，用力掐我的腰和臀，那个力度能留下淤青。我忍不住痛呼了一声。

“不许叫。”总统先生命令道。

我没再出声，身体里的快意却越积越多，岩浆一样滚动，最后喷薄而出。

总统先生好久后才停下来，似乎是有些不必要的愧疚，他带我上了床，哄孩子似的拍我的背。

我摸了摸他的手背。

 

“爱德华。”他突然出声，叫我的前名。

我犹豫着要不要叫他“弗朗西斯”，但最终那一串奇妙的字母并没有被我发出声来，我只是转过身去，直视他的眼睛。

“密查姆，有机会的时候，将我刚才对你做的事，对克莱尔做一次。记住，就做一次。”

我有些明白，又有些糊涂，但没关系，我不追问。

 

到德州的时候，3K党的事情被曝光，显然是有人背叛了总统先生，是非常亲近的人。

我不知道总统先生为什么会怀疑我，或许是谁向他揭发了什么。我很庆幸他怀疑了我，因为如果他能够怀疑我，那么他就还是那个时时谨慎的、冷酷的男人，他就能够怀疑任何人，他就会安全。

至于我会不会被冤枉，我并不担心。这么一点简单的明辨是非的能力，总统先生还是有的。

事实上，他只盯着我的眼睛看了十秒，就知道我还是他忠诚的密查姆。

 

我为自己设想的命运之一是退休后移居怀俄明，选一个小镇过日子，或许会找个牛仔姑娘结婚，生几个捡拾鹿角的天真孩子，然后默默老死。

另一个设想是为总统先生挡子弹。这个设想无比荒谬又无比真实，以至于我在脑子里已经排演了无数遍，并且把每一次出勤当做演练。

所以当那颗真实的子弹向总统先生飞来时，我为自己的敏捷感到骄傲。我的肉体是总统先生的盾牌，手中的枪是总统先生的武器。

子弹打中身体的力度很重，流血却非常温暖。

 

总统先生也倒在我的身边。

不久前，他还抓着我的手按在被摘掉的画后面的墙壁上，画一个掌印，笑得像个男孩。

那个名叫弗朗西斯·安德伍德的男人会继续活下去，掌握联邦的最高行政权力，而那个画下我的掌印的男孩将不复存在。

那男孩拉住了我的手，走向一道白得炫目的光。


End file.
